


Save Me From Myself

by blackheartwings



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-12 14:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19574458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartwings/pseuds/blackheartwings
Summary: A short drabble I once wrote for a Roleplay Group. Centered around Angela and Kasey, two childhood friends dealing with heartbreak, and each other. Pre-Castanet lives.





	Save Me From Myself

She knew something had gone wrong when his mom called out of the blue.

Angela had been studying for her History of Architecture final, when her cellphone began to ring endlessly. Usually she wouldn't even bother picking it up, but when she caught the name flashing on her phone screen, it only took her a few seconds.

It was Kasey's mom.

"Mrs. Tanner? Is everything ok?"

Everything was not ok.

Kasey was Angela's best friend. The two went back a long time, they had met just before high school. He had moved to Los Angeles after graduation, to pursue his dream of being a model, while Angela went after her dream career of being an architect. Everything was going great… until that phone call.

His mom explained that Kasey had been going through a rough patch. His fiancée – Crystal – had left him the week before, leaving him a drunk, broken mess. It explained a lot to Angela. She hadn't heard from him in days, as opposed to his constant calls asking for advice.

Kasey's mother went on to say that she had a favour to ask of Angela. She had taken the liberty to buy Angela a ticket to LA… as well as two tickets back.

She wanted to know if Angela was willing to bring Kasey home.

Of course she would, and knock some sense into him while she was at it. She loved Kasey to hell and back, but there was no way her best friend would go through something like this alone. Not to mention she had to clean him up and make him at least _look_ presentable.

It didn't take a lot of time for Angela to locate Kasey's apartment. Mrs. Tanner had given Angela directions when she landed in LAX. What she saw, was not pretty. Angela had never seen Kasey so skinny before. She had guessed he wasn't eating; Or shaving, by the looks of it.

"Kase… you look like hell."

The next few hours were full of profanities, and arguing, and tears, and pushing, and shoving. Maybe even a slap or two. At one point, Angela had forced Kasey to shower by sticking him in there fully clothed and turning the water on. More yelling, more swearing.

"I DON'T THINK I CAN DO IT, ANGELA!" Kasey eventually cried out, at the end of a long day. Clean shaven, showered, stomach full of food, the pair was due to return back to their city of origin the next afternoon.

"Kasey, you can. You can do it. You _need_ to." She pleaded. It had been exhausting trying to get him at least a little presentable. "Please, I can't just sit here and watch you wither away like this."

Angela was not one for crying. Today, though, seemed to be the exception for she did more than enough of it. More tears threatened to spill as she spoke to Kasey. He fell silent for a moment, before speaking up.

"Do you promise, Angie?"

"Yes Kase. I promise. I'll be here for you the entire way. I promise."


End file.
